


Glad You Accepted Me

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anything else gay and smutty, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Ren's Good End, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, The gayness is unreal, don’t even ask how I came up with this idea, except ren isn’t in the combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba just came home from a very rough day at Heibon, and is ready to take a bath, before an unexpected surprise is given (or shown) to him at his bedroom mirror. Aoba is later given the shock of a lifetime, and the best fuck of his lifetime.





	Glad You Accepted Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfic, and I’m pleased with how it turned out! Now, it may not be the best(actually, it’s far from the best), but I really enjoyed making this. Also, I am well aware that I am VERY late, writing dmmd fanfics in 2019, but who cares? I recently discovered dmmd a month or two ago, and I am absolutely in love with it. Anyway, you don’t need to know about my life story, so let’s move on!
> 
> Also, this is self-beta’d, so please excuse any mistakes!

Looking into the mirror, Aoba scowled. The evil brats just wouldn’t quit annoying him! Shedding off his shirt, Aoba called out to Ren.

“Hey, Ren, could you go and find me a towel?”

Ren replied with a quick “sure” and went off in search of a bath towel. Aoba then started throwing the rest of his clothes off in a hurry, and after Ren handed him his towel, Aoba started walking to the door of his bedroom. Before he could do so, his coil rang. The hospital’s number popped up.

“Aoba. Could I borrow Ren for the day? I need him to help me run a few errands. Are you okay with letting him go out alone?” His grandma asked. “I’m at the hospital right now, using the phone.”

Aoba thought for a moment. Ever since last week, he’d allowed Ren to go out alone as long as he called whenever he ran into a problem. Then, Aoba brought his lips to the receiver.

“Alright Granny, just call whenever he’s there.” He answered.

Aoba got dressed again, told Ren about everything, and after Ren left the house, Aoba went back into his room to get his towel again. However, once he crossed the mirror, he noticed something strange. It looked like...his eye color turned a bit brighter?

Aoba walked back till he was in front of the mirror again. He stared for a moment, and immediately realized that his eye color was of a different shade. Wait a moment. How is that possible? Then, his reflection started to move the slightest bit. Aoba blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He really considered asking his grandma to see is there was a problem, but when he opened his eyes again, he noticed that...he didn’t have a reflection anymore?

Suddenly, something fell on top of him and he toppled over. What the hell?!

He flipped around, and noticed a blob of blue hair, the same color of his, and pulled on it. An “ouch!” resounded in the room, and the thing got up and scowled at him. Hold on...is that?

“Y-you!” Aoba stammered. No, it wasn’t impossible.

“I’d prefer to be called ‘Desire’, thank you very much.” He muttered, rubbing his head. Both stared at each other, and Aoba closed his mouth that was open like a gaping fish.

“So, why exactly are you here?” Aoba asked, not taking his eyes off Desire. Desire shook his head. “I don’t know either, I just remember toppling on top of you. But, I think I’ll be gone again pretty soon.” Desire said.

Soon? What's that gotta do with this?

“...However, since I’m here, may as well...indulge myself in a little fun.” Desire said, suddenly looking at Aoba with a smirk.

“What do you m-woah! Mph-!” Desire immediately knocked Aoba over again, pressing his lips against the latter’s. When Desire finally pulled away, Aoba stared at him, perplexed.

“What?! We can’t do that! It’s weird!” Aoba said, a blush quickly forming on his face.

“Really now? You seem pretty excited yourself.” Desire said, bringing his knee up to Aoba’s still clothed crotch and pressing on it. Aoba moaned, covering his mouth immediately after.

“Stop that! What do you expect after what you did?” Aoba said, only half meaning it.

“Just give in already,” Desire said lustily, rubbing Aoba’s crotch with more strength. Aoba gasped, and failed to get out of Desire’s grasp. He layed back, powerless, as Desire started stripping both of them out of their clothes.

“Ah, you really are excited, huh?” Desire smirked. “Shut up.” Aoba muttered.

Before Aoba could say anything else, Desire started grinding into his pelvis, causing their cocks to rub together, slipping along the pre-come with ease. Aoba’s moans gradually got louder, causing Desire to grind harder and groan lowly. Before long, he stopped.

“What?” Aoba said with hazy eyes. Desire smirked again.

“Let’s move to the bed.”

Eventually, both men got onto the bed. But then, Aoba got an idea. Quickly slithering down Desire’s (or his) lithe body, he quickly brought his lips to Desire’s cock. He kissed it, then wrapped his lips around it, moaning around the girth. He moved his head up and down, basking in the deep groans Desire let out. Eventually, Desire held his head and pulled him off.

“Nuh-uh, Aoba, I need to do something for you too,” Desire starts to suck on his own finger and eventually pulled out the saliva-slicked finger. He then brought it down Aoba’s body, stopping at Aoba’s entrance. He pushed his finger in then thrusted in and out.

“Hah, ngh, mm,” Aoba moaned, his voice arousing Desire further. After a moment, Desired all of a sudden shoved two more fingers into Aoba. The slight tinge of pain excited Aoba. Then, Desire took his other hand, and shoved a new finger inside. Aoba winced when he felt a wet sensation. Then he felt something different go inside him.

“H-hey!” Aoba tried to wriggle out of Desire’s firm grasp, but to no avail. He just shoved his tongue in there! Alternating between thrusting with his fingers and his tongue, Desire pulled Aoba’s hips closer, going in even deeper, earning an appreciative moan from Aoba.

“Uhn, mgh...hn?” Desire suddenly slipped his fingers and tongue out after a while and something else touched Aoba’s entrance.

Aoba nearly shrieked when Desire thrust into him, hitting his prostate square on, leaving Aoba tingling in pleasure. Desire repeatedly hit his prostate, leaving Aoba basking in the absolute bliss. Faster than he anticipated, he felt the beginnings of an intense orgasm coming on. Apparently, Desire could sense this since he pressed down on Aoba’s slit. Hard.

“Wait for me...” Desire said, groaning as he felt Aoba tightening around him in response. However, Desire stopped.

“Hey, Aoba. Why don’t you ride me instead?” Desire suggested. Aoba was too hazed with pleasure to respond or reject, so he summoned all the strength he could muster and pushed Desire over. He caught Desire‘s cock back in and sunk all the way down, immediately moving up and down on Desire.

“Hah, Aoba, who knew my own ass felt this good? I’m almost offended.” Desire said, breathily. Aoba cried out as Desire thrust up deep into him, hitting his prostate again. Seeming to realize where exactly Aoba was feeling it, Desire aimed for the spot that made Aoba see stars. Aoba started to feel an intense urge to orgasm, but Desire reached for Aoba’s crotch, grasping it hard. 

“Wait for me.” Desire said huskily. Aoba shivered.

Pounding into Aoba, Desire kept his firm grasp on Aoba’s dick. Aoba was on the brink of losing his consciousness when he felt the hand on his dick loosen and pump up and down. He came all over his stomach, tightening down on Desire and bringing him to an orgasm as well, which was released into Aoba.

Without taking Desire’s cock out, Aoba slumped over and snuggled up with Desire. Somewhere in his fading consciousness he heard words, and his coil rung. However, he only listened to the words.

“Thank you for this. You know, we should do this sometime again.”

“I’m Glad You Accepted Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s it. I’ll probably make a continuation of this, or maybe even an alternate fanfic with Ren joining in. Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
